A Stained Love
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Killing was their life. Even with the Government chasing them down.. Nothing scares them. Their happiness is simply a fragment of weakness. Throwing away their emotions was necessary, but.. There are certain things they can't throw away. Secrets are left untold as time pass and the tragedies slowly catch up. Chung x Eve! Elsword x Aisha! Raven x Rena! Add x Ara! Elesis x Aren!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or its characters, but I shall dream...

Hullo hullo! It's been a while, do you guys still remember this humble author? I know I haven't updated Eternal Soulmates for like... 2-3 months now. I'm very sorry, and I shall update immediately. Of course, after I publish this story. Yes, Assassin's Love is finally going to be a story, but I changed the title into: **A Stained Love**. I realize that it's never going to out since I'm going slow with Eternal Soulmates' updates. I'm not sure if there are people who are looking forward to this new story of mine, but.. Hopefully, you guys will support it!

Here are some warnings:

First things first, I suck at grammar. There'll be many stupid typos and you'll be left wondering how I can miss such typos.

Second of all, I update slow as a turtle now. My 2-7 days updates are like gone now. I feel like they're going to be random updates now.

Last, but not least, due to Add coming into existence and Ara's new class, there'll be some changes in the plot and characters from the preview, including the title. Also, I'll be changing one of our main character's classes.

Here are the classes of our characters:

**Chung: **_Deadly Chaser__**(18)**_

**Eve: **_Code Nemesis__**(18)**_

**Aisha: **_Void Princess__**(19)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(17)**_

**Rena: **_Night Watcher__**(27)**_

**Raven: **_Blade Master__**(22)**_

**Ara: **_Sakra Devanam(__帝天__)/Yama Raja(__冥王__)/Asura(__修羅__)__**(23)**_

**Elesis: **_Grand Master__**(20)**_

**Add: **_Master Mind__**(24)**_

Add and Elesis will appear later in the story so their classes will not be revealed. Also, everyone's **human **in this story like in Eternal Soulmates. However, unlike in Eternal Soulmates, in Assassin's Love, or should I say: **A Stained Love**, will have a lot of cussing going on and.. I guess inappropriate stuff. However, I'll make sure it doesn't go too far to reach M-rated. Anyways.. Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Assassination or Lust~ **

* * *

Jumping high in the air, a fallen Guardian angled his body and rapidly shot bullets of condensed energy at the fleeing enemies. He cussed quietly under his breath and conserved his dual pistols into his Guardian Stone as he swiftly used his Destroyer to block a barrage of normal bullets from the survivors. A gush of shockwave blew his hood back, revealing his raveled cream-colored hair.

His feet eventually landed on the soft ground as he could no longer make himself stay in mid-air much longer. Before he could launch an attack, his teammates had already made their move. Large crimson flames rush past him with a wide smirk.

"Sorry Chung, but they're mine!"

"...Elsword. You know, I don't swing that way, right?"

Almost immediately, Elsword was distracted and confused by what Chung had said. His feet stopped and he swiftly turned around to face Chung only to have a certain spear-wielder go past him. A wide orb of dark energy hovered above the surviving ones. Nine tails of pure white grew larger as ruby pupils widened. Series of spears were stabbed into the orb, causing it to explode into a storm of smaller orbs of dark energy.

The storm of dark energy was simply to injure them as several arrows were fired. The arrows that resembled twigs explode in a frenzy. Unfortunately, one lucky woman survived and she quickly pushed herself up and ran away.

"Ah. She ran away."

Elsword facepalmed himself as Chung spoke in his monotone voice. Suddenly, he could feel a sharp pain near his ribs and spine. The moment he realized it, Chung had abruptly kicked him to a tree. He silently curses at Chung as the hooded assassin swiftly held his cannon out. The weapon collected particles as it fired a cannonball at a fast pace. It left small trails behind as it pierced through the earth.

However the cannonball clashed with multiple powerful bullets from a machine gun. Chung quickly realized who clashed with his attack. He sighed and swung his Destroyer behind him.

"Eve, you better finish this in one move."

"Of course. Unlike someone, I don't lower my guard and lose a target like this."

Eve's silvery hair flowed against the breeze as she formed a metallic spear in her hand. She grasped it tightly and she threw it precisely at the fleeing woman. The spear pierced through her chest, making a loud splattering sound as she fell on the ground. Eve blew on her hands softly and wiped her hand against her dark clothes.

"So, the Manastra group is now checked off. Mission complete."

"Ara, Raven, we leave the dissecting to you guys."

"Okay~!"

"... Always leaving me the dirty work."

Ara skipped past her teammates and approached the woman's lifeless corpse. She lightly kicked the corpse before pulling the metallic spear out. She stared silently at the fresh scarlet blood that stained the spear. She nonchalently threw the spear aside and stabbed her own spear into the woman's head. From her pocket, she pulled out a small dagger. She knelt down and without a hint of hesitation, she viciously dissected the assassinated woman.

On the other hand, Raven carefully dissect the woman's bodyguards. Elsword observed his teammate and his graceful movements.

"Even though you complain about us leaving you to do the dirty work, why do you always do the dissecting so elegantly? Almost as if you're doing some ballroom dancing or when you engage in a sword fight."

"That's because I don't want to be categorized as a savage."

"You're a savage if you're in the same group as us!"

"Unfortunately."

"What do you mean '_unfortunately_'? You used to be so much nicer back in the past!"

"Elsword, you shouldn't be stuck in the past. Move on, young grasshopper."

Chung rolled his eyes at Elsword and Raven. A pale and sweaty hand tapped Chung from behind. An ominous aura came from the owner of that hand. He couldn't help, but shiver at the sinister feeling. He turned around and met blank azure eyes. He took note of the straight ginger shoulder-length hair and the cracked glasses. His dark teal eyes gazed into those blank azure eyes before meeting violet eyes that poked from behind the head.

"What do you think?"

"Eh..."

Chung was at a loss for words. Not that it was the first time with his teammate, Aisha. As he thought of what his response should be, Elsword came to his rescue. And... Another bloodbath will start, but it'll be between Elsword and Aisha.

"I think you have bad taste! If you're interested in this girl, then you can simply go after the girls in our group. Rena, Ara, and Eve are all goddesses. And despite being near 30 years old, Rena still has the beauty of someone in their 20's."

"Elsword. It seems you haven't learned your lesson yet. As expected of someone who has consistently earned the award of stupidity."

Aisha's violet eyes glared into Elsword's crimson ones before carefully placing the head into a capsule. Behind Elsword was Rena. Rena brought her hands up to Elsword's cheeks and double slapped him. She immediately grabbed his shirt collar and brought him up to eye length, giving him a taste of hell once again.

Chung sighed at Elsword's tendency to forget important things. As Ara and Raven carry the dissected body parts and dispose of them in some area, Chung simply observed Rena lecturing Elsword about being insensitive to a girl's feelings and Aisha writing in a notebook with many calculations and formulas in it. Suddenly, his observation was distracted by a gentle poke at the cheek by Eve. He stared into her cold eyes and flicked her forehead softly.

"Chung is mean."

"I'm as gentle as a bunny."

"Hey.. Shall we abandon Raven and Ara and go home? I want to wash myself. I'm all sweaty and covered with dirt."

"Yeah. We should."

-Was the automatic answer that slipped out of their mouths. Their feet began to move in the opposite direction, completely ready to leave Raven and Ara behind to handle things. However, Raven and Ara suddenly fell from the sky with heavy breaths.

"Let's get out of here!"

"We nearly ran into people from the Government."

"Heh, so they're near the area."

Despite the nonchalant answer that came out of the others' mouths, they knew people from the Government was trouble. They quickly got on their feet and disappeared into the shadows. Luckily, escaping two Officers who just entered the area. Similar crimson hair and snow-white hair flowed in the air. The snow-white haired person sniffed the air and his lips curled to a wide smirk while his thistle-colored eyes flash in excitement.

"Too bad we miss them. I really wanted to research them."

"Yeah. It was too bad."

"Elsa-"

"Don't call me that. My name is Elesis."

"We've been partners for several years now. I don't see the big deal for calling you by your old name."

"Add.. For someone of your intelligence, you're actually more simple-minded than people think."

Add glared at Elesis as she flips her crimson hair back. She slapped his hand away as he attempted to pat her head. Based from her personal observations, Add could possibly knock her out and try to experiment on her. Behind them were soldiers sent from the Government as back up. Elesis sighed at the soldiers' sluggishness and turned around as she left Claymore hanging from her shoulder.

"Search this area thoroughly. Pair up and don't go off by yourself. Also, if you find any evidence, call for us immediately. Go!"

"Yes ma'm!"

The soldiers quickly dispersed and acted upon their given orders. Add lowly whistled at Elesis's seriousness and folded his arms behind his head as he smirked.

"What's with the sudden seriousness?"

"None of your business."

"Is it... Your forsaken brother?"

"Who knows. It could be him or not. I'll leave it up to fate."

"Fate, huh?"

Add fell to silence at those words. He stared at the bright blue sky and narrowed his eyes at it.

_'Siblings on opposite sides. If it is fate, then.. It sure seems cruel. Then again, it'll be more fun. Observing their reactions and all..'_

* * *

Several days have passed since the assassins' escape from the Government. Their boss, Glaive, sipped his tea in silence as his golden eyes carefully observed his small group of assassins. Eve and Chung were quiety doing maintenance on their weapons and upgrading them to the next level of destruction. Aisha had apparently lost her interest in her head collection and was once again fixing her newly-created poison, claiming that it was... "too weak and it won't give the target the excruciating pain she intended." Raven was practicing his swordsmanship against Rena. Ara was cheering for both Rena and Raven as they fought and... Elsword was polishing his flirting skills. What a diligent group. Glaive snorted at his bad choice of word to describe his group.

_'Of all words, I just had to choose diligent. It is true that all of the members are working hard, but... They're not working on the things they need to work on. Now that I think about it.. Was there any time where they actually act accordingly to the orders I give them? Eve and Chung are either independent or work with each other to finish an assassination. However, the problem is that the damage they do is overboard and that attracts attention more than anything which I have constantly warned them about. Ara will simply just go off in her own world. Aisha kidnaps the insignificant people for her experiments and waste more than half of the time I give her to assassinate someone. Raven lose track of time easily and he's willing to ditch an assassination for a good swordsmanship battle. Rena follows the orders perfectly, but she allows herself to be captured afterwards and confess her crimes of killing someone before the others swoop in and save her like the typical "knight in shining armor." Elsword will goof off during a mission and decide to waste time to flirt with anyone in his vision. All of these faults have cost us more than necessary. Just recently, they wasted time with the Manastra group and nearly got caught by the Government.'_

Glaive slapped himself on the forehead with his free hand. He began to wonder if he should slip his mask back on again to hide the annoyed expression he has or simply blow up in front of them. Suddenly, Aisha approached him with a poker face. She pet his shoulder with a sympathetic face.

"I know we're not as close as before, but let me give you an advice. Don't hold your feelings in or you'll blow up."

And... In this situation, Glaive should be calm and retort back with something mature, but he's already at his limit. He slammed his hands down and pushed his chair back. The chair fell back, making a loud sound as it made contact with the marbled floor. His golden eyes glared at Aisha and the others.

"Whose fault do you think it is that I have to endure this endless amount of nonsense being thrown at me?! Whose fault is it that I have to endure the lecture of those fuckin' old geezers and the complaints they have for the damage that has been done and the humiliation of losing our reward money for the bullshit that you guys have pulled?! If you guys have followed orders from the beginning, I wouldn't be losing my composure like right now!"

Glaive's group of assassins observed his movements. His right eye was twitching in irritation. The frown on his face slowly grew as the group observed him. His breaths were fast-paced. His fists were clenching so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. For the first few minutes, it was complete silence until Chung spoke up in a monotone voice.

"I admit that most of the crap being thrown at you are mostly our fault, but as for the orders... We do follow them. Or at least, **I** did."

"Huh?!"

"Allow me to give you an example of when **I** followed orders. You told me to destroy the Tantibus family, leaving no signs of evidence behind. And so, I followed your orders. I killed all of them in silence. I personally burned their corpses and give them my prayers. After that, I also cleaned the entire mansion, leaving no trace of dust, blood, or any other evidence. However, I remembered what you taught us in the past. So, I planted bombs in every corner of the mansion. These bombs will only ignite when someone find a trace of the evidence, killing both the evidence and the witnesses."

Elsword laughed at Chung's serious face as he told his story of the Tantibus family's assassination. He loudly slammed his hand against the table as he laughed. Unfortunately for him, on the table was Aisha's newly-created-but-need-fixing poison. The bottle of poison spilled and nearly made contact with Elsword's hand until Aisha kicked the table away. While her kick saved Elsword from being poisoned, her venomous glare did not go unnoticed by him. Elsword smirked at the distance from where Glaive is to the table. Aisha literally flew towards him in a matter of seconds. Her violet eyes glared into mischievous ruby eyes. Elsword immediately drew his blade and Aisha summoned her axe-like staff.

"You son of a bitch! I'll make you pay for spilling all of my hard efforts!"

"Watch your mouth, whore! All of your so-called "hard efforts" can still be created with other ingredients! Tell your good-for-nothing bat to gather the ingredients!"

"That "good-for-nothing" bat is called Angkor, dumb shit!"

Eve sighed at the insults Elsword and Aisha throw at each other constantly. She stared at Elsword's sword and made note of the barely noticible cracks on the blade. Aisha's axe-like staff was also worn-out. She immediately took note of how Aisha recklessly threw her staff down and immediately resort to close-combat. Aisha's roundhouse kick made contact with Elsword's arm as it blocked her attack. Unfortunately for Elsword, his blade was quickly knocked out of his hand when Aisha got on her hands to support her weight as she kicked her legs out. Unfortunately, her kicks were blocked by Elsword as he countered with a flaming punch.

Aisha muttered soft words under her breath and enchanted her physical strength and shut off her ability to feel pain. Once again, she engaged in close-combat with Elsword. She threw swift yet powerful kicks against Elsword who immediately returned those kicks with both punches and kicks that has been inflamed.

Rena and Raven, who had stopped their sparring, observed the battle with great interest. Ara was cheering for both Elsword and Aisha. However, Ara knew that there would never be an outcome to the battle because of... Interferences. For example, Glaive.

In a blink of an eye, Glaive was standing in the middle of their battle, holding their enhanced physical attacks in place. He held Elsword's flaming fist in his left hand. With his left hand, he turned the fury flames into nothing. His right hand held Aisha's leg in place, keeping it from kicking him. He stomped his feet down and a small shockwave knocked Aisha and Elsword down.

"I've had enough of your debates. I have a mission for all of you."

"Who's the target? The Yamamoto family? The Xinya group? The Ayarix family? The Makaris family? Or maybe the Rainsaia family?"

"Chung, most of those families are all royal families or infamous in the Underground world. Our last assassinations with the Zhao family and the Manastra group has already attracted attention from the Government. They may even track us down and execute us for assassinating them. Our crimes will be even heavier for killing royal families of the two continents. And until I've reached my goal, I don't plan on dying. Unless you have a death wish, you may go and drag whoever you want."

Chung snorted softly at Rena's words and focused on his Destroyer's maintenance. Rena simply smirked at Chung's lack of retort at her words. She was sometimes glad for her sense of logic. Aisha roughly pulled her leg out of Glaive's grasp and walked away from Glaive and Elsword. Elsword quickly pulled his flaming fist out of Glaive's hand and folded his arms in front of his chest.

Glaive sighed mentally and snapped his fingers. Cubes of time and space gathered together and formed a throne for him to sit. As he sat down, his golden eyes remain fixed on the assassins. He crossed his legs and folded his arms in a similar manner as Elsword.

"Your mission is to start over with the basics of assassination."

Following this statement from Glaive was complete silence. It wasn't the usual shut-up silence or the apathetic silence nor was it the we'll-kill-you silence. It was the rare shocked silence. It was rare for them to be shocked by anything. When they are shocked, they'll immediately recover, but now... They were the most shocked in their entire lives. Recovering immediately may take more than a measly 1 second. However, when they do recover, they'll go into a rage.

"**What did you say?!**"

"Glaive, this kind of joke isn't funny!"

"What the hell did we do to re-learn the basics of assassination?!"

"If this is punishment, limit it to the ones who have caused trouble! Don't drag the rest of us into the mess!"

"Chung, this is all your damn fault!"

"How the fuck is it my fault when you guys started all of this nonsense? In fact, if it weren't for you provoking Aisha by spilling her new poison, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Huh?! How is spilling that crap the cause of this entire thing? Alright, fine. I provoked Aisha, but I didn't provoke Glaive! You're the one who provoked him when he said we never followed his orders specifically! Eve! Say something! You're in charge of Chung!"

"Don't drag me into your worthless bickering. Also, I was never in charge of Chung. He's in charge of himself."

"Guys, it's fine~ We can just re-learn and polish our current skills even more! Look on the bright side!"

"**Shut your damn mouth, you optimist!**"

Ara pouted with beads of tears in her eyes and curled herself into a ball. Rena sighed at her teammates' childish antics and silently comforted Ara. Raven face-palmed himself and began to wonder if he really knew them. Eve refused to join their meaningless bickering, however.. Just leave it to Elsword to piss her off. Chung, who rarely raises his voice, was shouting as if he's regretting the lack of communication he's had in his life. Elsword and Aisha... Well, their voices were already loud to begin with, but now it's like they're using speakers. Either way, it was overall loud.

Glaive slammed his foot down and created a large shockwave that forced them to their knees. Chung and Elsword, however, were too proud to kneel in front of Glaive. They were simply forced to one knee and held back their other knee from touching the ground.

"I'm not joking. And do you know what provoked me to do this? It's because of your inability to follow orders and once you bicker about something trivial, it'll never end and it **will **resort to violence."

"Bu-!"

"Elsword. One more word out of you, I'll make sure you can never reproduce again."

The threat quickly made Elsword shut his mouth. Glaive sighed and leaned forward. He began to rub against his temples and gazed at the group with observant eyes.

"Don't worry. The punishment is actually simple. All you have to do is assassinate someone."

"... That's all?"

"Yeah. The basics of assassination are simply: blend within the shadows, go one step further ahead of your target, lower your target's guard with a disguise, don't waste precious time and let the target figure your identity, and strike them down soundlessly and if possible, leave no evidence. Chung and Eve. Both of you are perfect, but you slaughter them. Aisha. You are obviously suspicious looking no matter what you do, you waste time unnecessarily, and you slaughter everyone. Elsword and Raven. You guys never blend within the shadows. Rena and Ara.. You waste precious time. Those are your faults."

"So... How is assassinating someone going to help us fix our faults? You already know how people say old habits are hard to die."

"Of course I know that. This assassination is not like any assassination I've assigned you. You have unlimited time to finish the assassination. You may even take forever and I won't even care. This assassination is basically for trainees and noobs."

"... So basically, we're going through series of tests using the basics of assassination."

"Yeah. You guys know what the Seven Deadly Sins are, right?"

"And?"

"Basically, your targets are the Seven Deadly Sins themselves. You'll be starting with Lust tomorrow morning. Oh and I'm not sure if you know this already.. Lust will do anything to stop you from assassinating her. She'll take up a certain form and specific things will be done to you. Lust has been known to immediately get someone pregnant regardless of gender in some strange way. So if you're done with Lust's assassination, good for you. However, if any of you got pregnant and like I said before, regardless of gender, I'll kick you out of the group."

"... You have got to be kidding."

"Oh and as long as you are in Lust's chamber, you'll be affected by this chemical she releases and you will always have the need to have sexual intercourse. And protection is literally useless in there."

The group stayed silent once again in shock. Glaive chuckled lowly and wished them luck as he walked away. As he closed off the door to their room, the group began to panic. Eve remained a poker face, but inside... Lecherous thoughts began to invade her mind. Despite knowing that it's common to have lecherous thoughts, Eve is bothered by such thoughts. She quickly understood why Chung, Aisha, Raven, and Rena called her a closet pervert, but she'd rather die than admit it to anyone. The silence would have continued, but Chung just had to break it with an awkward question.

"Where is the baby going to come out for us guys if anyone can get pregnant? And... Don't we need to be fertili-"

"Chung. Say one more word and you're going to die right here."

"Elsword, it's necessary for you to know human reproduction."

"And it's necessary for you to keep your fucking mouth shut. The stuff you always have in your head.. They're all nonsense! No wonder you're a closet pervert!"

"Not quite. I'm actually open about my thoughts. And asking that question was perfectly reasonable. I mean... For girls, the baby comes out from the-"

Chung was once again interrupted. However, it wasn't by Elsword. He was interrupted by Rena. Her sharp sword pointed towards his pale neck and threatened to end his life in just one slash. Chung simply smirked and whispered the continuation of his sentence under his breath. Rena was pissed at Chung's blunt personality, but... There's nothing she can do about it.

Eve simply sighed at her group's idiocy. She observed Chung for several minutes before he finally turn his gaze towards her. He smirked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. And he often knows what she's thinking. She turned her attention from him, but that only prompt him to approach her and tilted her chin towards him. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. Before anything could happen, Chung whispered softly in her ears.

"Were you hoping for me to kiss you and ravage you?"

"Yeah, I was hoping for you to do that. Where do you want to start first, Chung?"

Eve smirked darkly as she caressed his cheek delicately with her hand. Chung wasn't shocked by Eve's words as he knew she was provoking him. His thoughts slowly began to wonder... Does Eve know if he actually wanted to do such dirty things with her? He chuckled lowly and backed away from Eve. Eve crossed her left leg over her right and crossed her arms over her chest. Chung and Eve found Elsword's crimson eyes observing them before he suddenly broke into a mocking expression.

"Love birds."

"You're one to say. You and Aisha argue like an old married couple. I wonder if you guys will head down the path of divorce."

"Chung. Don't start another of your verbal attack. We don't have much time."

"Whatever."

"... Hey. What happens if the guys don't have their family jewel?"

Once again, another awkward question has appeared. This time, it was from the poker faced Eve. They facepalmed at the ridiculous question, but thinking about it more carefully and deeply... That question may be the solution to avoid getting pregnant.

"Boys. You won't care if you don't reproduce right? This is for your sake and our sake. It's time to sacrifice your ability to reproduce."

By the time Aisha ended the sentence, she launched herself towards her cold staff and quickly grabbed the handle. She recklessly swung it at Elsword who dodged it. The axe-like staff flew towards Raven who deflected it with his blade. Chung gave an annoyed look at Eve who smiled sweetly as she held her hand out. He silently and reluctantly placed his Guardian Stone in her hand and walked away with his Destroyer. Chung bribed his way out of danger and successfully escaped the horror. She quietly placed her chin on the back of her hand as she watched the girls targeting the guys. The entire day was spent like that until they were knocked out by sleeping gas by Eve herself.

* * *

The next morning.. They woke up and hesitantly headed towards the location they were ordered to meet up at. In front of them was a portal to hell. It wasn't long until they were forced in by Glaive himself. That "douche" as they said. Glaive waved cheerfully at them and screaming out the last important piece of information as the portal closed.

"Oh I almost forgot! Gender doesn't matter in Lust's chamber so getting pregnant by a female is also possible!"

"**What?!**"

"Damn that Glaive for telling us that now. Why bother telling us now when he can tell us when we're done with this assassination."

Raven's sarcastic remark simply fueled their irritation. The chamber was quite... Rich looking? There were walls of gold and diamonds. Around them were the strong aroma of perfume and the musk from specific actions being committed. Of course, there were screams of pleasure surrounding them. Along with the screams, clothes were being thrown at them or landing in front or behind them. Raven whistled softly, only to receive a smack from Ara as she blushed at the indecency surrounding them. He glared at her softly as he spoke.

"What do you expect? It's the chamber of Lust. And it's safe to assume that the trainees lost against Lust. I wonder if there are more trainees around.."

"It's possible some are still fighting against their desires."

"I don't care if they're still in here fighting against Lust or banging each other. All I want is to get out of here."

Upon entering the chamber, Elsword could feel himself heating up like he has a fever and... A strange desire that he normally doesn't have. While Elsword has immediately received the effects, the others remained normal... At least, from his point of view. From the corner of his eyes, Chung could see Eve blushing faintly from the indecency in front of them. Chung smirked to himself as he realized that Eve is not as nonchalant about these sort of things as he thought, but of course... She won't let any sort of hint of losing her composure in front of them.

"Let's just go."

"I'm going alone."

"Aisha, that's not a good idea."

"I don't care. I'm not as weak as you think."

Aisha coolly walked away from her teammates. Chung shrugged and took off with Eve walking beside him. Raven and Rena automatically teamed up and quickly found a secret passage in the wall. Elsword stared at Ara for a short moment. Despite his fever-like behavior, he can still think clearly. He took Ara's hand and grinned. He dragged Ara who has been suspiciously quiet and took note of their surroundings.

"Hey Ara, don't you think Lust would be-"

Before Elsword could finish his sentence, he was suddenly hugged by his teammate. He had a good guess on why he was suddenly hugged, but.. It's hard to believe that the most innocent-looking one in their group is the first victim. He slowly turned his head around, prepared to knock Ara out if it goes from bad to worse. However... He lost his chance to do so as he was quickly knocked down by the dominant Ara.

"Elsword.. Shall we have some fun~?"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Eh... Yeah. I know the whole assassination thing with Lust is a bit weird, but it can't be avoided. Oh! And I forgot to mention. I won't be doing the every 50th reviewer for this story until I'm done with Eternal Soulmates. I apologize for that!

Oh yes, how's everyone's summer going? I just found out about my new school's summer reading. Yes, I'm transferring schools. x3 I hope it'll be fun and hope my old school won't bitch at me for abandoning them, but I know they'll miss me. Since they're all tsunderes inside~ :D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the start of a new story from old me! I'll update this when I have time~ Bai bai~

(=^o^=)


End file.
